three things of you
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ini tentang kamu, lukamu, dan senyummu. {canon}


**three things of you**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : modern-day canon.

 _(Ini tentang kamu, lukamu, dan senyummu.)_

* * *

 _Ini tentang kamu,_

 _lukamu,_

 _dan senyummu._

 _._

Ini tentang kamu. Yang tak pernah mengambil lingkaran atau barisan paling depan di setiap pertemuan tingkat dunia. Yang selalu mengenakan apapun, paling tidak satu potong pakaian, yang berwarna biru gelap. Yang selalu memahkotai kepala dengan pita.

Yang selalu memakai sepatu berhak tinggi, membuat tubuhmu yang sudah semampai semakin menjulang (dan, bisa kubilang, proporsional meski aku bukan pakar model).

Dan apa yang kamu kenakan membuatku mencari tahu; ya, ya, sepatu-sepatu itu! Terkadang kau memakai _pointed shoes_ biasa, pernah Mary-Jane, sesekali _pumps_ ,dan tak jarang, _ankle boots_ yang suka sekali kulihat jika mereka terpasang di kakimu di setiap pertemuan musim gugur. Lihat, betapa kamu mudah membuat seorang lelaki yang tak mau tahu pakaian perempuan, menjadi penasaran dan membuka katalog di internet untuk kemudian ditangkap basah oleh saudaraku dan aku dikira akan membuka usaha baru berupa toko pakaian daring karena gajiku sebagai _rep_ tak mencukupi.

Ya, kamu, kamu, kamu. Kamu yang satu. Yang selalu diam dan mendengarkan. Namun ketika kamu berdiri dan mengangkat tangan, aku tahu bibit-bibit gagasan terbaik akan meluncur dari mulutmu untuk kemudian menjadi sulur-sulur berpucuk di kepala kami dan mengecambah menjadi gagasan lain demi kemajuan zaman.

Tentu, ini tentang kamu. Yang berdiri di forum IAEA dan menyatakan kesediaanmu untuk membuka lahan energi di tanahmu. Kamu melupakan traumamu dan sakitmu di masa lalu.

Tentang kamu, yang akan selalu menjadi 'kamu'-ku.

.

.

.

Ini tentang lukamu.

Tentang lolongan masa lalu yang berat yang masih bergaung di kepalamu. Kamu tak pernah mengecap kebebasan besar di masa lalu dan kamu adalah bagian-bagian dari yang lain. Kamu si bungsu yang tanganmu selalu berada di pakaian kakak-kakakmu atau, bisa juga, tetangga berambut cokelatmu itu. Kamu lebih tua dariku tapi aku bebas lebih dulu darimu.

Tapi bukan, bukan itu lukamu.

Lukamu adalah tatapan orang lain yang mengira kamu hanyalah sebuah patung dengan pisau di tangan. Atau seorang _rep_ yang mengerikan. Tak punya hati. Tak segan mengangkat senjata. Tidak, tidak, kamu tidak serumit itu, tapi tidak juga sesederhana yang mereka pikirkan.

Aku tahu bagaimana matamu dan bagaimana bibirmu terbentuk saat ada orang yang menyisihkanmu dari pembicaraan atau mengejekmu. Meski sekadar bercanda, aku tahu kamu terluka. Aku tahu kamu ingin berubah, tetapi sifat kita tak selentur manusia, Sayang, aku tahu kamu seperti aku mengetahui diriku. Kadang sifat kita di luar pikiran kita, ada campur tangan tak sadar orang-orang kita di dalam sana, terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah paket keseharian yang di luar cara otak kita bertindak.

Tentang lukamu, bukalah di hadapanku. Aku bukan dokter, aku bukan seniman yang akan menutupinya dengan lukisan pengindah. Bukan.

Aku hanya _rep_ sederhana yang banyak tanya, banyak bicara, banyak tingkah, tapi kuharap aku bisa membawakan pengalihan untukmu.

Misalnya,

"Heeei, wanita ini juga ingin bicara, bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan bersama?" aku menarik tanganmu ke dalam lingkaran kelompok dan kamu tak berontak—satu-kosong untuk kita, singgunglah ini nanti untuk program balasan darimu—lalu kamu kumasukkan ke dalam pembicaraan.

Dan mereka menerima. Aku melakukannya berkali-kali, mungkin kamu lupa jumlahnya—aku juga—tapi kuharap aku selalu bisa melakukannya.

Kamu, kamu, lukamu. Perhatikanlah, wahai _kamu_ , aku sadar diri bahwa aku bukan obat, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha untuk tidak menjadi luka berikutnya.

.

.

.

Dan ini tentang senyummu.

Bukannya aku tak pernah melihatnya. Hanya saja, lebih langka itu daripada suara lantang saudaraku. Menemukannya seperti mendapatkan shattuckite di halaman rumahku sendiri. Kamu tahu, aku ingin kamu tersenyum lebih sering namun ketika aku diingatkan oleh diriku sendiri bahwa jika kamu melakukannya terus maka kamu akan,

1) semakin diincar orang lain, 2) semakin berbeda dari dirimu yang memancarkan pesona tersendiri ketika diam dengan bibir seperti garis lurus,

maka,

sudahlah. Senyummu untukku saja. Dan semua orang diciptakan untuk memiliki ego. Biar aku membesarkannya untuk urusan senyummu.

Kali ini, aku beruntung.

Di balkon rumah kecilku (yang sempit) di Cheyenne, Wyoming, tempat kamu bisa menarik napas dengan sangat lega—sengaja kusediakan khusus untukmu, kamu memandangi bintang dan berkata-kata dengan suara rendah tentang sejarahmu, dunia lamamu, tanah tuamu, dan cerita masa kecilmu. Semua kamu ceritakan dengan pelan dan melibatkan orang yang hanya sebentar kamu temui lalu dia meninggalkanmu. Satu hal yang membuat masa lalu kita terdengar sama; ibu kita.

Matamu berbinar saat memandang langit. Seolah kamu bisa menemukan tahta ibumu di antara keping-keping cemerlang atau di antara jangkauan-jangkauan sinar bulan.

Lalu kamu tersenyum,

"Aku sangat mengaguminya. Aku yang punya paling sedikit memori tentangnya. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya."

Sungguh, aku beruntung.

Ketahuilah, kamu adalah bagian dari tawaku. Aku tertawa untuk banyak hal.

Salah satunya, untukmu. Kamu _bagian_ ku; bagian dariku dan bagian untukku.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: saya senang menulis tentang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta. ya, saya wanita, seratus persen, tetapi ketika melihat, mengingat, membayangkan, seorang laki-laki rela melakukan banyak hal untuk perempuan yang dia sukai, saya tahu saya bisa menulis sesuatu. karena cinta itu ajaib, sesederhana apapun itu, jika kita memakai teropong yang positif, binokular yang mengabaikan skeptisme dan apatisme juga negativisme. seorang laki-laki, ada yang rela menemani wanitanya ketika semua orang menjauhi si wanita. mau memberikannya hal yang sederhana namun baik. rela menempuh jarak jauh demi dia. dan memberikan kejutan sederhana. ya, kita sedang membicarakan seseorang. seseorang dari dunia nyata. darah muda yang menggelegak, he he. begitulah, sesuatu yang terjadi di drama itu memang bisa ditemukan di dunia nyata. tidak semua isi drama itu nyata, memang, namun tidak pula semua yang ada di drama tidak pernah terjadi.

much cheseeeey, ikr. he he. but without cheese, world would not be that tasty! haa ha. e bentar kapan ya terakhir bikin 1st pov buat fanfic rasanya udah lama banget ww

sekadar catatan, **IAEA** , organisasi tenaga di dalam PBB—Belarus pernah jadi _governing council_ -nya, dan Belarus merupakan negara Eropa pertama yang membangun pembangkit nuklir pertama negaranya dalam tiga dekade ini (pernah kusinggung di fic disaster coming). trauma Belarus, tentu saja efek **Chernobyl** yang sampai ke negara itu. **shattuckite** , mineral yang warna dasarnya sejenis toska dan ada campuran warna lain. **Cheyenne** , Wyoming, salah satu daerah yang udaranya terbersih di Amerika.


End file.
